darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton (Dark Souls II)
250px | name = Skeleton | location = Majula Huntsman's Copse Undead Purgatory Harvest Valley | drops = Falchion Mail Breaker Foot Soldier Shield Long Bow Wood Arrow x3 Alluring Skull Human Effigy Titanite Shard | hp = Varies | hp-plus = Varies | souls = Varies | souls-plus = Varies }} Skeletons are enemies in Dark Souls II. Location Skeletons can be fought in the mansion in Majula, Huntsman's Copse, in Undead Purgatory, during the Executioner Chariot fight, and in Harvest Valley. Description Skeletons are rather simple enemies wielding dual Falchions, an Estoc or a falchion with a shield, and a bow. On certain occasions, they can be led by a Necromancer. An armored version of this enemy, using a variant of the Insolent Set, can be found during the Skeleton Lords fight. Strategy Skeletons are a bigger threat when in groups, as they can inflict bleed damage, perform a quick guard break attack that leads to a grab, and parry attacks. This, combined with the occasion that a Necromancer is nearby to resurrect them if defeated, makes them more problematic. Killing the Necromancer first is a top priority, as it can allow players to kill the skeletons permanently. Skeletons have a high resistance to Thrust damage, but are very weak to Strike damage. Therefore, weapons such as Hammers are effective against those enemies. Spells that have an area of effect are specially useful when dealing with multiple Skeletons at once. Drops Falchion | Falchion II.png 100px | 1% | res1 = Dual Falchions or Falchion and Shield wielder | Mail Breaker (Dark Souls II) Mail Breaker | Mail Breaker II.png 100px | 1% | res2 = Rapier wielder | Foot Soldier Shield | Foot Soldier Shield.png 100px | 1% | res3 = Curved Sword & Shield Wielder | Long Bow (Dark Souls II) Long Bow | Long Bow II.png 100px | 1% | res4 = Bow Wielder | Wood Arrow Wood Arrow x3 | Wood Arrow.png 60px | 5% | res5 = Bow Wielder | Alluring Skull (Dark Souls II) Alluring Skull | Alluring Skull II.png 60px | 3% | Human Effigy | Human Effigy.png 60px | 2% | res7 = At Huntsman's Copse, Undead Purgatory and Harvest Valley | Human Effigy | Human Effigy.png 60px | Guaranteed | res8 = At Majula | Titanite Shard (Dark Souls II) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard II.png 60px | 20%| res9= At Harvest Valley }} Notes *The skeletons in Majula don't respawn. *The skeletons in the Executioner Chariot fight don't respawn after the boss is defeated. *If a skeleton is struck by a lunging attack that would inflict fatal damage, it will appear to still be alive while down, due to it still performing it's breathing animation & erratic jaw movements. This can be misleading & will occur 100% of the time. *The skeletons are considered by some as a viable farming method for Human Effigies. While it may not be as quick or precise as other methods, it is far less resource-intensive and fully renewable while in the Company of Champions covenant. Wearing equipment that increases item drop rates and slaying the skeletons next to the Undead Lockaway bonfire in Huntsman's Copse yields the best results. Gallery Skeleton II King of Bones.png|One of several skeleton variants Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies